


Abstract Art

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is an idiot, M/M, Thiam, and a little shit, but what else is new, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo just wanted some peace and quiet. Enter scene: Liam.





	Abstract Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Abstract art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357052) by [Malia_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Lightwood/pseuds/Malia_Lightwood)



> For Colby who prompted:  
> An AU where Theo is sitting in a coffee shop/park/wherever when a cute guy comes over and asks if he can sketch him. He agrees because the boy is easy on the eyes and they spend the next hour talking while Liam draws. When the boy hands over the finished product, it’s absolutely terrible. Turns out Liam can’t actually draw, he just wanted an excuse to talk to Theo.

Theo takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh summer's air. He closes his eyes, seeing the comforting, warm red of his own eyelids while he basks in the afternoon sun. Oh, how he missed this. Just sitting on a bench, enjoying the peace and doing absolutely nothing.

Being a psychology student doesn't leave you with much free time, so he gladly took the opportunity that was summer break to visit his home town and relax.

 

Suddenly the sun is gone. A shadow moved in front of him, blocking out the warmth. Annoyed, Theo opens his eyes, met with a boy around his age who clutches a sketchpad and pencil case nervously.

“Can I help you with something?”, Theo drawls, giving the boy a once over. He is wearing grey shorts and a short sleeved, dark blue T-Shirt that brings out the blue of his eyes (and they are _so_ blue) and his dark blond hair is slightly messy, as if he rakes through it very often.

“I- uhm... I am Liam.” The boy finally says.

“That's great, but why are you telling me this?”, yes, this Liam guy is cute, but patience never was a distinctive character trait of Theo's. However when he shields his eyes from the sun, looking up in Liam's face, he is met with a very bad case of puppy dog eyes. _Fuck, this shouldn't be working, he is an adult for god's sake!_

It works.

Theo sighs: “Okay. Hello  _Liam_ . My name is Theo. What do you want?”

A bright, almost blinding smile appears on Liam's lips as he answers.

“Well, I study arts and I saw you sitting on this bench all scenic and stuff, so I thought I would come over and ask you if I could draw you?”

_Did he just call me pretty?_ “Uhm, yeah. Why not? What do I do?”

Liam's smile gets impossible wider and he scrambles to sit down on the bench next to Theo. “Nothing, you just sit there and look pretty- I mean, do what you did before I spoke to you!”

 

He flips open an empty page of the sketchbook, taking out a pencil and stares at Theo.

After a few minutes of silence, only interrupted by the sounds of the park around them and the scraping of the pencil, Theo clears his throat awkwardly.

“Do we need to be silent? I mean, it's kinda weird if we sit directly next to each other, not talking, don't you think?”

“Oh! Sure. So, are you in college as well? What is your major?” Liam just seems to have waited for a sign, because once they start the conversation, he doesn't stop.

The next hours are filled with small talk. About school (turns out they both attend the CSU, but the campus is very big, so no wonder they never met before), their home (Liam is visiting a friend in Theo's home town) and sports (Theo skates, Liam is the Captain of CSU's Lacrosse team).

 

When the sun starts to go down, Liam finally closes his sketchbook, putting down his pencil; he looks up, directly in Theo's eyes, smiling shyly: “So... that would be it. I am done. But maybe... maybe we could meet up another day this summer? I would love to draw you again!”

“Well, that depends”, Theo laughs, “Can I see the drawing?”

Liam pales slightly. “Se-see it? Why?”

“So that I know I am not wasting my time.” Theo means it as a joke, but at the sight of Liam's face, he gets serious again. 

“Hey, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I am just curious.”

Liam sighs, drops his head and hold out his sketchbook to Theo. The dark haired boy takes it, carefully skipping through the pages until he reaches to most recent drawing.

His mind starts to race and all he can do for now is keeping his eyes on the page and thank god (even though he is an atheist) for his good poker face.

_Oh my god! What the hell is this? Abstract art or some new-fashioned stuff like that? Quick, say something, Theo!_

“Wow.” _Good job, idiot!_ (Why is it that his inner voice always starts to sound like his sister Tara when he was in situations like this?)

To Theo's surprise, Liam just laughs. A full on belly-laughter, red face and everything. Theo is so surprised he can't do anything other than sit and watch Liam loose it (his mind too apparently, because what artist laughs when you react to their art like that?) while he debates with himself if this is some candid camera moment.

“I am sorry”, Liam says, after catching his breath and wiping the tears out of his eyes, “I really am sorry Theo. It was just – you reaction!” he starts to giggle again and Theo has to strangle his inner voice because it starts to coo about how _cute_ that sound was.

“I am not actually a drawer.” Liam explains. “I just happen to walk through this park, waiting for my friend to pick me up after work and then I saw you sitting there looking all beautiful and model-like – I just had to speak to you!” ( _Now he definitely called you pretty!_ His inner Tara chimes in.) 

“And you thought posing as an artist was the best choice for an ice-breaker?” Theo can't believe it.

Liam rubs his neck embarrassed: “Yeah... not my best plan...” They fell silent.  


 

“Give me your phone.” Theo says.

Confused Liam does as told and when Theo hands it back a moment later, he has a brand new contact information from  _Theo Raeken_ saved. The smile on his face returns and he starts to speak but Theo's phone rings before he can get anything out.

“Yes? - Okay, yeah sure. - Yes, I am on my way, bye.” 

Theo looks up, apologetic. “Sorry, I have to go. But you have my number – so use it. You need proof that this ridiculous pick up manoeuvre worked, after all.”

They smile at each other one last time, then Liam turns around, waving over his shoulder “I will call, take my word for it!”

After a few steps, Theo calls after him: “Liam? Where the hell did you get that sketchbook if you are not an artist?” 

His only answer is laughter, filling the warm summer's air.

 


End file.
